looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 5/28/17 - 6/3/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *5/28/17 - 6am - Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny *5/28/17 - 1am - Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Yolks on You/You Were Never Duckier/Zip Zip Hooray!/Zip 'N Snort/Zipping Along/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Baseball Bugs *5/29/17 - 6am - Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca *5/29/17 - 4pm - Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bewitched Bunny/Big House Bunny/Big Snooze/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous *5/29/17 - 1am - Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top/14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-Up/Fish and Slips *5/30/17 - 6am - Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack *5/30/17 - 4pm - Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny *5/30/17 - 1am - Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit *5/31/17 - 6am - Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer *5/31/17 - 4pm - Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower *5/31/17 - 1am - Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bewitched Bunny/Big House Bunny/Big Snooze/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Fox-Terror/Carrotblanca *6/1/17 - 6am - Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Duck Soup to Nuts/Ducking the Devil/Ducksters/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast Buck Duck *6/1/17 - 4pm - Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack *6/1/17 - 1am - Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare *6/2/17 - 6am - Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn/Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare *6/2/17 - 4pm - Crowing Pains/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake/D'Fightin' Ones/Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer *6/2/17 - 1am - Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Fowl Weather/Fox in a Fix/Foxy by Proxy *6/3/17 - 6am - Fowl Weather/Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir *6/3/17 - 1am - Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Cracked Quack/Stupor Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *5/28/17 - 1:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here *5/28/17 - 2pm - Ticket to Crime, A *5/28/17 - 10pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *5/28/17 - 10:30pm - Bull Running on Empty *5/29/17 - 1:30pm - Double Take *5/29/17 - 2pm - B2 or Not B2 *5/29/17 - 10pm - Cat Who Knew Too Much *5/29/17 - 10:30pm - Outback Down Under *5/30/17 - 1:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid World *5/30/17 - 2pm - Maltese Canary *5/30/17 - 10pm - Something Fishy Around Here *5/30/17 - 10:30pm - Ticket to Crime, A *5/31/17 - 1:30pm - Go Fig *5/31/17 - 2pm - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *5/31/17 - 10pm - Double Take *5/31/17 - 10:30pm - B2 or Not B2 *6/1/17 - 1:30pm - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *6/1/17 - 2pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *6/1/17 - 10pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid World *6/1/17 - 10:30pm - Maltese Canary *6/2/17 - 1:30pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *6/2/17 - 2pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *6/2/17 - 10pm - Go Fig *6/2/17 - 10:30pm - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *6/3/17 - 1:30pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *6/3/17 - 2pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *6/3/17 - 10pm - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *6/3/17 - 10:30pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker